


good intentions

by last



Category: BTOB
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last/pseuds/last
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which 1) eunkwang attempts to resolve some ongoing tension between ilhoon and hyunsik, 2) minhyuk naturally gets dragged into it, 3) changsub just wants to drink his coffee, and 4) sungjae and donggeun are not nearly as helpful as he had initially hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good intentions

**Author's Note:**

> happy september? here is something relatively short and light-hearted that i started last evening although i have this 20k+ word mess still in the works (plus a bunch of other stuff, but anyway). i had a lot of fun writing from eunkwang’s perspective, as you can probably tell.

Things have been slightly off around here lately. By _off_ , what Eunkwang doesn’t mean is that he’s able to use the bathroom before going to bed without waiting or that someone actually wants to cook dinner in the evening, but rather he can’t help but notice that there seems to be some kind of ongoing tension in the midst and nobody has dared to open their mouth about it. He’s concerned it could become a problem.

He’s attempted to put his finger on it exactly, get a grasp of the situation if it should be referred to as such, and he thinks it perhaps started when a bunch of producers decided it would be a great idea to have three of the members cross-dress for the sake of reality television. It was all fun and games, honestly, but as Eunkwang wonders a bit more he isn’t so sure anymore. The thing is is that it provided an outlet for, he supposes, obvious flirting and now a certain Jung Ilhoon appears to be, if it’s not solely his own imagination, trying his best to avoid a certain Im Hyunsik. Well, Eunkwang would blame it on his imagination and quit worrying if he hadn’t seen, with his own two eyes, Ilhoon switch chairs so he wouldn’t have to sit beside Hyunsik during one outing to their usual curry house, followed by an exchange of awkward _looks_ between everyone else. They always sit together, at least before the whole show happened, and there’s no mistaking what he saw. Despite his early morning and late night gaming, he believes his eyes are still reliable enough.

It’s how Hyunsik maintains his collected outward appearance when Ilhoon’s around, then resembles a person whose kitten ran away from home and never returned when he’s not that gets Eunkwang. That, and how Ilhoon constantly looks like he’s going to say something, that he’s got a ton on his mind, yet he can’t seem to get any of it out. He’s clearly upset and bottling up which is hardly a good sign. Eunkwang wishes to give him the encouragement he needs to finally speak on it before he bursts.

And, of course, as the group’s leader who has repeatedly sworn with his entire heart to prevent and resolve any conflicts from the very beginning, Eunkwang intends to do just that.

He knows he’ll get to it, but not _how_ as of right now, because it’s a delicate matter. This is when he seeks out a second opinion through Minhyuk who always ends up in the role of his partner in his, as he calls them, ‘missions’. This suddenly feels serious.

“Minhyuk,” Eunkwang chimes when he catches him alone in one of the practise rooms. He’s glad it didn’t take long to find him. “I really, really need your help.”

Minhyuk makes some room on the seat for him, “Oh, Eunkwang? What happened?”

“Not happened,” he shakes his head. “Happening. You’ve noticed it too, haven’t you?”

“You mean, Ilhoon and...”

“Hyunsik,” Eunkwang nods, then starts to panic as he assumes the worst. “They didn’t fight, did they? Oh no, _Minhyuk_ , we’ve never had a fight before—”

“I don’t think they did,” Minhyuk places a hand on Eunkwang’s arm and his touch immediately calms him. “Personally, I think it’s something quite different.”

Eunkwang sits up taller, “Please continue.”

“To be frank, I think that they like each other,” Minhyuk rests his cheek in his palm.

“I do too, but I thought it was only me. See! We’re always thinking the same thing,” Eunkwang excitedly raises his hand for a high five by instinct, but drops it when Minhyuk stares at him blankly. “Is there a way we can help though? I hate not seeing them even speak.”

“I’m not sure,” he replies, uncertain. “You know it might make _someone_ mad.”

Eunkwang sulks, “You’re right, but I just want them to be okay again. What if it gets more tense?”

“Maybe we can talk to the others first?” Minhyuk supposes.

So that’s what they set out to do.

 

 

 

 

The two of them manage to corner Changsub in the kitchen in a morning when everyone else has left to practise. Unfortunately, this time of the day is also when he functions the most poorly and they’re both fully aware of that, but they can’t let the opportunity slip by. Who knows when they can next catch him alone _and_ somewhat awake? He’s making coffee, although it looks like he’s asleep while standing upright because of his dipped head and slouched posture. Furthermore, when they approach him it’s unclear as to whether he’s actually registered their existence or he simply doesn’t want to know. It’s cool though – they can help him wake up.

Eunkwang leans his elbow against the refrigerator door, “Good morning!”

Changsub turns to him, slowly, and all he sees is a wide grin and sharp teeth. He grunts at the sight of them.

“Hey now, I haven’t even said anything yet,” Eunkwang nudges him.

There’s a light tap at his shoulder and Minhyuk whispers in his ear, “You said good morning—”

“Anyway,” Eunkwang ignores him. “Changsub, we would like a word.”

“What did I do?” he mumbles while stirring his coffee.

“Nothing,” Minhyuk tries to take over before Eunkwang gets carried away. “Look, we may require your assistance. Have you noticed something a little strange around here recently?”

“What?” he stares at the two of them, but his eyes seem almost completely closed.

“Jung Ilhoon and Im Hyunsik,” Eunkwang announces, far more loudly than intended.

“Oh, those two,” Changsub takes a sip out of his mug and hisses at the heat, but he’s suddenly slightly awake now (by his standards). “What’s their deal?”

“We think that they like each other,” Minhyuk replies.

“Is that what it is?” he furrows his brows.

“Well, talk to Hyunsik and find out,” Minhyuk continues.

“Me?” Changsub groans. “Don’t get me caught up in this.”

“Come on, it’s a collaborative effort. Take one for the team, Changsub-ah, it’ll bring us all closer. Born to beat, am I right?” Eunkwang says, enthusiastically.

“No offence, but whatever you just said literally makes no sense,” Changsub deadpans back. “But I guess I’ll do it, even though Ilhoon said my breath smelled yesterday.”

“Wonderful!” Eunkwang claps his hands together.

“By the way, do I get anything out of this?”

“Nope, sorry, except the satisfaction of knowing that you contributed to bringing two hearts together,” Eunkwang says, already halfway across the dorm as he heads back to the bedroom. “Thanks!”

Their luck runs out for the rest of the day as they spend it rehearsing as a group and there are few chances to speak to anybody on their own, let alone Sungjae or Donggeun in particular, but at least they’ve made progress. Eunkwang is pretty pleased with that and he goes to bed feeling less troubled than the night before. Keep it positive, he believes.

 

 

 

 

(“Hyung, please pass the soy sauce,” Ilhoon requests over lunch while staring directly at Eunkwang, despite Hyunsik being much closer.

“Hyunsik,” Eunkwang starts and Ilhoon glares at him like he never has before, like he’s trying to tell him _no, don’t do that, anything but that_. “Um, could you hand it here.”

He does as he says and Eunkwang then forwards it to Ilhoon as everyone else looks on, clearly uncomfortable, but unwilling to utter a single word. On cue, they all return to eating except Hyunsik who’s still sitting there in silence, and it has Eunkwang feeling rather sorry for him, but he can’t tell him that.)

 

 

 

 

One night during the same week, Donggeun and Sungjae are playing their favourite video game in the living room, and Minhyuk is preparing a bowl of fruit salad on the other side of the dorm while Eunkwang hovers around him without providing much assistance. The remaining members are at the company’s building, and he sincerely hopes Changsub has spoken to Hyunsik. He supposes it shouldn’t be difficult if Ilhoon is never in his studio with him these days. Meanwhile, here, Eunkwang takes the chance to squeeze himself in between Donggeun and Sungjae and interrupt their session, much to their dismay, but they eventually give in due to his persistence and press pause to get things over with. He places an arm around each of them as if to say _hey, kids!_ and they exchange glances as if to ask _what the hell is he after this time?_

“As you may have realised,” Eunkwang announces. “We currently have a situation on our hands.”

“Are you talking about the love crisis going on around here?” Sungjae asks, nonchalant, and he’s staring straight ahead at the menu on the television.

“Wait a minute—you know about it?” Eunkwang’s mouth hangs open.

“Well, yeah. I thought it was one of those things we all did, but never spoke of in case we wound up dead,” he shrugs.

“He has a point,” Minhyuk adds from the kitchen which is not, he repeats, not helpful in the least.

“Oh,” Eunkwang slouches. “Anyway, Sungjae,” he nods at him. “Our beloved Peniel Shin Donggeun,” he turns and nods again (at this point, Sungjae glares at him because he should be beloved as well). “Since you two are the youngest, other than Ilhoon, you should talk to him.”

“Why?” Donggeun asks, dropping his controller onto his lap.

Eunkwang closes his eyes, “It’s for the greater good.”

“Where are you getting these phrases from?” Sungjae snorts loudly. “Can’t we lock them in a room together and have them work it out on their own?”

“Yook Sungjae,” Eunkwang says, solemnly. “Are you genuinely trying to get us killed?”

Sungjae bursts into a ferocious laughter and Donggeun can’t help but snicker a bit himself, but this is a serious matter, okay. They’re going to treat it as such whether they feel like it or not.

“ _Guys_ ,” Eunkwang kicks his feet around and even Minhyuk finds it funny, but he’s attempting to hide it while waving a knife around. “You have to pitch in here. It’d be too obvious if I tried.”

“True,” Donggeun replies, tilting his head. “We can do it, can’t we?”

“Sure, we’ll get it out of him,” Sungjae says with confidence.

“Whatever you do, please don’t make it worse.”

“We won’t,” they both grin at him until he’s wandered over to the kitchen to give Minhyuk a hand and they can get back to what they were doing before he inserted himself into their little bubble.

Eunkwang holds high a thumbs up along the way and Minhyuk gives him one back, but it seems slightly uncertain. He assumes it’ll work out though. With everyone involved now, it has to, right? Well, maybe not since, as he continues to think about it, that connection is nonsensical, but he has hope regardless. Once they’ve managed to get Hyunsik and Ilhoon to open up, he’ll swoop in and they’ll live happily ever after. Or perhaps he’s being far too idealistic as usual.

 

 

 

 

Changsub discreetly reports back to Eunkwang before group practise and according to him, their suspicions were correct. It seems that Hyunsik came to the conclusion not too long ago that he does like Ilhoon, and not in the _you’re a really dear friend_ way, but actually the _I think about kissing you from time to time, but I don’t know how to move from A to B_ way. Well, he had been aware of his feelings already, but they never quite hit him like they did when he suddenly found himself doing the absolute most to gain both Ilhoon’s attention and affection that one day. He stopped himself for a moment and thought, wow, he truly does like him that much after all.

Of course, Ilhoon being Ilhoon, he’s also noticed but, frankly, it probably doesn’t take being him to gather that from Hyunsik’s rather obvious behaviour. And Ilhoon – even Hyunsik thinks he may have liked him for a while now and the possibility of him feeling the same must be odd to come to terms with.

Hyunsik wishes he would talk to him though, other than his blunt comments only seemingly directed at him, or look at him without a vacant expression like he used to. The thing is, he’s tried to get to him, but he won’t let him and, knowing Ilhoon as well as he does, he would never push him if that’s what he wants and how he feels for the time being. From then on it’s been a waiting game until he’s ready.

Sadly, the Ilhoon Department didn’t get nearly as much out of him because he could tell right away that something was up. Surprisingly, he wasn’t particularly mad about it though – just distant. It seems that Eunkwang will have to reach out to him himself.

During their practise session, they rehearse the song they’ve been promoting recently and Eunkwang dreads to remember there’s that one part of the choreography in which the focus is on Hyunsik and Ilhoon. Together. As it approaches, he grows increasingly anxious, but it suddenly seems that all is fine when Hyunsik takes Ilhoon’s hand as usual, leads him over to the centre, and dips him backwards.

But then all is definitely not fine and rather red alert when Hyunsik, most likely out of it, forgets to stand up straight again and Eunkwang thinks (oh no) he may have just (oh no, no, _no_ ) witnessed their lips touch.

Actually, he thinks they really did when he frantically scans the room and everybody else has stopped dead in their tracks and they’re each eyes wide and mouths even wider, and he knows this is not going to be pretty. They all do.

Hyunsik is the first to speak and he splutters, “Sorry— _I’m so sorry_ —” of course.

He’s the only one to say a word until Ilhoon has walked out, and Eunkwang asks Minhyuk to go after him while he sees to Hyunsik. He’s sitting by one of the mirrors now, the others nearby, but Eunkwang requests that they practise individually for a while and they understand. He slides down beside Hyunsik and gives him a comforting, “Hey.”

“How long do you think this will continue for,” Hyunsik says more like a statement than a question, and Eunkwang can sense from the tone of his voice he’s more than bothered.

“I don’t know, Hyunsik, but we’re trying to do what we can to help,” Eunkwang replies.

“Thanks, hyung,” he sighs loudly and lets his head fall back. “I just can’t seem to get used to this. I thought it would be okay but, to tell you the truth, I miss him. He’s right there, but I do. I miss _us_.”

“That’s to be expected,” Eunkwang slowly nods. “I suppose Ilhoon’s having a hard time lately.”

“I know,” he pulls at the hem of his t-shirt. “I hate not being able to cheer him up because it’s _me_. I wish I could make it better.”

“You always have,” Eunkwang pats him on the shoulder. “I mean, we’re all here for him, but from day one we could sort of tell he liked you the most. We didn’t exactly predict it to turn into this though.”

He lets out a gentle laugh to hopefully soften the mood, and Hyunsik starts to smile a bit too.

“I’ll talk to him. Minhyuk is probably speaking to him right now, but I think I should as well,” Eunkwang stands up again. “It’ll be alright, Hyunsik. I promise.”

He wanders out of the room and searches around a bit before he spots Minhyuk leaving the lounge. He races over to him so they can catch up on either side of the situation.

“I’m getting Ilhoon some water,” he says as Eunkwang drapes an arm around him and leans in so they can quietly exchange new details.

“Fill me in,” Eunkwang whispers.

“Hmm, he’s very mixed up at the moment, I guess,” Minhyuk replies. “He didn’t say that much, but from what I gather he isn’t sure how he feels.”

They re-enter the room together and Ilhoon is lying across the couch with his arms over his face. He slowly sits up when the door latches, and he’s confused by Eunkwang being there.

“Hi, Ilhoon,” he gives him a tiny wave. Ilhoon acknowledges it with a nod.

“Ah, here,” Minhyuk hands him the cup he fetched for him and takes a seat. Eunkwang sits next to him.

“Thanks,” Ilhoon takes it and a long sip.

Eunkwang, uncertain and apprehensive about how to actually approach this, clears his throat, “I spoke to Hyunsik just now.”

“Really,” Ilhoon says.

“Yes,” he nods. “He’s worried about you.”

“I know,” Ilhoon taps at the sides of the cup and frowns. There’s a short pause before he continues. “I don’t know why I’m being like this.”

“Perhaps you’re simply overwhelmed,” Minhyuk suggests.

“Probably.”

“Could you talk to us about it?” Eunkwang asks.

Ilhoon stops to consider it for a moment, then starts, “It’s just that nobody has ever liked me back before,” he shrugs. “At first I thought it couldn’t possibly be true and then, I don’t know, I’ve been afraid.”

“That’s understandable.”

“It’s not that I don’t want this, but it feels weird,” he lowers his head. “I just—I really don’t want him to get sick of me or end up thinking it was a mistake—”

“Oh, Ilhoon,” Minhyuk suddenly pulls him close, as if by reflex, and water almost spills onto them both. “Please don’t feel that way. It’s scary, of course it is, but don’t focus on the possible negatives. Hyunsik adores you, you know.”

Not wanting to continue awkwardly sitting there at the side by himself, Eunkwang joins in and hugs the two of them, tenderly rubs Ilhoon’s back with plenty of love to let him know they’re there for him and will never not be. Once they let go, he sits to Ilhoon’s right and Minhyuk remains on his left.

“Ilhoon,” Eunkwang turns to him. “What is it that you like about Hyunsik? If you don’t mind going into it.”

“I like how he feels,” Ilhoon focuses on his own feet on the ground that can’t keep still. “He’s _soft_ , I guess, and he... he makes me feel good about myself? And safe. I think that’s what it is.”

Hearing this, Eunkwang blushes because it sounds so sweet and pure to him – he knows Ilhoon has a world of love to give, “Would you ever tell him that?”

“Maybe.”

Ilhoon raises his head and stares at the blank space on the wall in front of them, and Eunkwang doesn’t think there’s much else to discuss so he wants to know what the next step should be, and he’d like Ilhoon to direct him on it. That’s what he believes is the most important at this point. He takes his time before gradually leaping into it.

“Shall we speak to Hyunsik again?” Eunkwang offers Ilhoon a smile.

“No,” Ilhoon replies and Eunkwang thinks he just smiled a little too. “I think it’s time that I did it myself.”

“You’re so brave, Ilhoon,” Minhyuk says and Eunkwang wholeheartedly agrees. He kind of doubts he would have the courage to do the same.

“I needed this a lot,” Ilhoon gets up. “Thank you. Oh, and by the way, Sungjae sucks at whatever he was trying to do. Donggeun-hyung less so, but he wasn’t great either. I think they were trying the whole good cop/bad cop thing.”

He leaves the room, and Eunkwang and Minhyuk collectively let out a sigh of relief. Eunkwang crosses his fingers and waves them around ecstatically, and Minhyuk also holds his up. It seems like things are heading in the direction that they think they should and they couldn’t be happier about it. Eunkwang is nervous imagining the outcome, but assumes the best (although when does he not), and he can’t wait to wake up to a brand new day tomorrow.

That night when they return to the dorm, all but two members are home, and they don’t return while Eunkwang’s awake either. He prays they got lost in conversation and completely forgot about the time, or maybe even something else but, whatever it is, it’ll probably be their secret anyway.

 

 

 

 

In the morning, Eunkwang does a headcount and he only has five fingers extended the first attempt, until he realises he didn’t include himself. But then there’s only six and Ilhoon’s bed is empty, so he automatically goes into panic mode. That is, until he looks back over to Hyunsik’s bunk and notices there are actually two heads resting on his pillow and, as he tiptoes closer, they appear so peaceful he draws a conclusion: everything most definitely worked out. He almost lets out a high-pitched squeak at the sight of them lying there together, but he hurriedly covers his mouth and silently dances around the room until Sungjae wakes up and flings his banana pillow at him. It hits him square in the face.

 _Hey!_ he mouths at him.

 _What?_ Sungjae replies.

Although Minhyuk is fast asleep, Eunkwang can hardly contain himself and excitedly shakes him awake. He tiredly rubs his eyes and he could be irritated, but if that’s the case he’s forgotten all about it when Eunkwang points straight ahead at Hyunsik’s bed.

 _Look!_ he bounces on Minhyuk’s mattress until he does as he says.

He watches Minhyuk’s reaction as what he’s seeing sinks in, his face turning from sheer awe to a great, big smile, and Eunkwang knows that he feels the same way about it. And, God, they’re so glad it turned out like this.

Eunkwang fires up his laptop before even eating breakfast and starts his usual gaming on the dining table, because there’s no chance he can go back to sleep now. As the clock ticks, he loses almost every single match, but somehow this doesn’t seem to dampen his mood in the slightest. It’s not like he can fully concentrate at the moment anyway, and if he could that wouldn’t matter either. What does is that the tension around here is gone, and what’s better than that is if Ilhoon is willing to sleep in the same bed as Hyunsik, they’re _probably_ on speaking terms again. He couldn’t ask for more.

Eunkwang eventually lifts his eyes from his monitor when he hears footsteps to see the two of them leaving the bedroom, at last, and as they too spot him sitting there they both smile at him. He smiles back, fondly, and even wider when he notices their hands are connected. Ilhoon laughs flusteredly, but Hyunsik doesn’t let go. As if he would.

 

 

 

 

(Changsub’s still in a deep sleep when Sungjae leans over the edge of his bed and tries to ask quietly, “So are they, you know, _dating_ now?”

“I think so,” Eunkwang nods. “Ask them yourself.”

“No thanks, hyung. I’ll live,” he snorts, starting to climb down the ladder. “Do you think other people will catch on though?”

“I,” Eunkwang’s mind goes blank for a couple of seconds because he has no idea. “I haven’t thought that far ahead, but it should be okay.”

“You always say that.”

“And I’m right at least half of the time, Sungjae-yah!” he replies, already halfway out the door and much louder than he should have been, but it doesn’t disturb Changsub in the slightest.)

 

 

 

 

One evening the seven of them are watching a horror movie with the lights off in the dorm and, while most of them are laughing more than they’re frightened, Eunkwang can’t stop screaming. It’s not helpful that Donggeun is constantly making him jump by suddenly placing his hands on his shoulders whenever the weird, eerie music is playing either. He even jolted the popcorn bowl while Eunkwang reached into it, and he almost cried and felt his heart fly out of his chest at the same time. There should be a limit to this, he thinks. He doesn’t intend to die yet but, at this rate, his lifespan might have halved.

In the middle of the film, Ilhoon excuses himself for the bedroom to fetch some cushions. Hyunsik follows like it’s instinct.

Despite a very small feeling at the back of Eunkwang’s mind telling him it’s probably not a good idea, he also heads there less than a minute later to grab a blanket (and to, perhaps, escape from whatever terrible creature has taken over the television.

Then he jumps, once more, and part of him thinks he should have known for sure that _Ilhoon is going to get a few cushions and, for some reason, Hyunsik needs to assist him_ was actually code for _Ilhoon and Hyunsik are going to make out with each other now so, for the love of God, don’t interrupt them_. (He most definitely should have known.)

So, what does he do? He yells, “Wait! _Don’t_ —” at the pattering feet hurrying over, but it’s too late.

Peeking into the room from behind Eunkwang, nobody dares to say a thing, except Donggeun who lets out the largest groan they’ve ever heard from him and complains, “Really, guys? On _my_ bed?”

 

 

 

 

(If Eunkwang had assumed that would’ve been the last time that would happen, he’d also be proven very wrong, but as long as everybody’s all fine and well in the grand scheme of things he couldn’t care less.

He’d appreciate it if they didn’t use beds that don’t belong to them though.

And perhaps locked the door of Hyunsik’s studio if they’re going to continue using it for purposes other than producing music, because he’s seen enough of Ilhoon on Hyunsik’s lap and the two of them touching each other with their mouths to last him a lifetime, thank you very much.)


End file.
